


Lost

by orphan_account



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Katherine has a mini crisis, Mention of Death, Short One Shot, Writing Prompt 30 Day Challenge, really really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7480005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is her life now. The life she's always wanted..."</p><p>For the Writing Prompt 30 Day Challenge. Day 2: Tell about a character who has lost something important to him/her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Writing Prompt 30 Day Challenge that I discovered online some time ago. The prompt was writing about a character who lost something special to them, so here's my interpretation of that. Not my best but... here you go...

            Katherine’s hand flies to her neck as she steps out of the dorm building. She inhales sharply when she finds nothing there.

            Her first instinct is to run back inside before she burns to death.

            Then she realizes: of course she doesn’t have her necklace. She doesn’t even need it. She’s ‘Elena,’ and Elena wears a daylight ring,

            A heavy feeling settles in her chest.

            She’ll never see it again. Her necklace is long gone, buried somewhere. Along with her desiccated corpse.

            But what does it matter? A silly piece of jewelry is a small price to pay for life.

            _Someone else’s life,_ a voice in the back of her head whispers cruelly.

            No. This is her life now. The life she’s always wanted, the life she deserves. She’s _loved._

            _Elena is loved,_ the voice hisses _. Not you. Never you._

But she _is_ Elena. And she’ll stay Elena.

            _No. You’re Katherine Pierce. You're a monster. People don't love monsters. They hurt them and shove them aside and leave them battered and broken and alone._

_Besides... how could anyone love a dead girl?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
